Anchor
by MoonyStark
Summary: Y Haru no es tan fuerte como cree, y sólo hay una persona en la que se puede apoyar cuando todo se tuerce y parece que el mundo deja de tener sentido.


Ni _High Speed!_ , ni _Free!_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Anchor_ es una canción de Mindy Glendhill.

* * *

 **Anchor**

 _When all the world is spinning 'round  
Like a **red** balloon way up in the clouds  
And my feet will not stay on the ground  
You anchor me back down  
_

Haruka había sabido, desde el momento en que empezó a salir con Rin que esa relación sería más problemática que cualquier otra cosa. Rin era como un gran torbellino de color rojo que pasaba por su día a día, poniéndolo patas arriba y recordándole a cada hora que detrás de un rostro impasible Haruka era capaz de amar como cualquier otra persona. Pero a veces Rin era demasiado arrollador, sus sueños demasiado lejanos y sus dientes muy afilados, y Haru sentía que si se dejaba llevar por él acabarían ambos tan lejos que serían incapaces de volver. E intentaba tirar y tirar por sí mismo, pero la fuerza de Rin era lo suficientemente arrolladora como para impedírselo, y sólo entonces Haruka se permitía apoyarse en quien había sido su mayor constante en la vida.

 _I am nearly world renowned  
As a restless soul who always skips town  
But I look for you to come around  
And anchor me back down_

Quizás porque todos sus compañeros tenían padres una vez llegaban a casa, Haruka siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar. Desde muy pequeño no era —no _podía_ ser— partícipe de la multitud de conversaciones que llenaban el aula entre clase y clase sobre lo que todos iban a hacer el fin de semana con su familia, y entonces Haruka buscaba a Makoto con la mirada y, cuando encontraba sus ojos verdes, riéndose con algo de lo que habían dicho los otros, y Makoto lo miraba a él y entendía lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de palabras, Makoto se alejaba del círculo que se había formado y se acercaba a él para preguntarle si quería ir a comer fuera con su familia aquél sábado.

 _There are those who think that I'm strange  
They would box me up and tell me to change  
But you hold me close and softly say  
That you wouldn't have me any other way_

La primera vez que Haruka había visto a Makoto reaccionar bien cuando le forzaron a reír fue aquella en la que él mismo participó cuando Rin lo retuvo para que el resto le hiciese cosquillas. No era la primera vez que alguien lo intentaba, pero Haru no recordaba el nombre del chiquillo que había salido corriendo cuando Makoto le dijo, muy serio, que no tocase a Haru. Había sido en algún viaje escolar —quizás el mismo en el que Makoto lo había visto riendo en sueños, si es que aquello era reír— y Haruka le había preguntado _por qué_. Y Makoto había respondido que Haru no necesitaba reír, que estaba bien así. Y Haruka había sonreído.

 _When people pin me as a clown  
You behave as though I'm wearing a crown  
When I'm lost I feel so very found  
When you anchor me back down_

Y en el momento en que el agua dejó de ser una aliada y se convirtió en un enemigo, en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo cuando deberían estar nadando, en el momento en que gritó a Rin y se sintió más perdido que nunca, Haruka se encontró a sí mismo deseando la tranquilidad que Makoto siempre le daba y que nunca había admitido necesitar. Y aunque fue incapaz de responder bien cuando Makoto intentó hablar con él, cada día sentía el pequeño corte de aquellos gritos dolerle a pesar de que se sabía perdonado. ¿Qué derecho tenía a ser tratado tan bien cuando él sólo hacía daño?

 _When all the world is spinning 'round_ _  
_ _Like a_ _ **red**_ _balloon way up in the clouds_ _  
_ _And my feet will not stay on the ground_ _  
_ _You anchor me back down_

Y Haru supo, con una certeza abrumadora, que la invitación de Rin a Australia había tenido cierta influencia de Makoto, pero eso no hizo la experiencia menos especial. Y cuando Rin cogió su mano por primera vez y apartó la mirada, su rostro rojo como su pelo, Haru le dio las gracias a Makoto en silencio y enredó sus dedos con los contrarios por las calles de Sidney. Porque no importaba que Rin a veces supusiese un verdadero mareo, Makoto siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo.

* * *

Bien. Este es el primer _songfic_ en mi historia personal como fanficker. Pero escuché esta canción en ya ni me acuerdo dónde (un vídeo de algún anime, seguro) y me recordó tanto tanto a ellos que no he podido evitarlo.

Y mira que mi primera intención era hacer puro Haru-Makoto amistoso sin Rin dando por saco en medio, peeeero...

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido?**_


End file.
